Young Justice: Karaoke Edition
by xXMysticMuserXx
Summary: Read what happens when the young justice team and Roy have to do karaoke as team bonding! Post Season 1. Requests are accepted. Spitfire, Chalant, and Supermartian. Traught (friendship kind). Slight AquaRocket. Rated T for the Arrow Family's mouth.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice...unfortunately**

xxx

Chapter 1

You would expect everyone to be getting along now since they defeated the light, but...no. The team still argued as usual. Roy and the mentors were there to add extra heat too. It was a normal day with the team and Roy sparring for their mentors. That is still until Kaldur got knocked out.

"Wait to go, Supey! Because of you, Kaldur is unconscious!" Wally shouted to Conner. Kaldur and Connor were sparring when Connor accidently hit him too hard and knocked Aqualad out.

"WHY ARE YOU BLAMING ME!"

"Because you knocked him out!"

"Now, I'm sure Conner didn't mean to-" M'gann tried to intervene, but was interrupted by KF.

"Stay out of it, M'gann!"

"Don't yell at my girlfriend!"

"KF, just leave it be..." Robin said trying to calm down his best friend. Guess what, it didn't work.

"NO, ROB! HE KNOCKED OUT HIS OWN TEAMMATE, HIS FRIEND! THAT'S REALLY LOW, EVEN FOR YOU SUPEY!"

Zatanna spotted Connor getting ready to attack, so she said a spell to prevent him from attacking. "ronnoC dnuora dleif ecrof tuP!" she chanted her spell. A magical blue force field then appeared around Superboy. He hit it with all the force he had, but it wouldn't break.

Just then Artemis walked in back from the bathroom. Instead of wearing her suit like everyone else, she's wearing a royal blue sports bra and spandex shorts with nike pro shoes. Her hair was also done in two french braids instead of her usual ponytail.

"Actually, I think it's _Arty's_ fault." Roy jumped in at that moment just to mess with his fellow archer. The blonde did a spit take and yelled.

"I don't even know what's going on!"

"Actually if you think about it, it is Artemis's fault because she was orginally supposed to go up against Aqualad, but really had to use the bathroom. Which led to me taking her place and accidently knocking Kaldur out. So, if Artemis hasn't used the bathroom, none of this wouldn't have happened." said Connor smirking at Artemis. She then flicked him off. Zatanna was satisfied that Connor was calm and took away the force field.

"I know you're not blaming my girl, A!" Raquel said. She shared a glance with Artemis and winked. Arty smile beamed at her till she was being lifted off the ground.

M'gann levitated Artemis off the ground then crushed her into the wall. Before Artemis passed out, she stumbled over to M'gann and slapped her. "You guys are all lucky that I don't have powers because you would all be d-dead…" she said before she too went unconscious.

"OMG! ARTEMIS ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!? I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT CAME OVER ME! PLEASE WAKE UP!" the martian was shaking Artemis very violently to wake her up.

"OH NO! I'VE KILLED ARTEMIS! BUT HER AND WALLY HAVEN'T HAVE CUTE ADORABLE BABIES YET!" Miss Martian sobbed.

Kid Flash run up to Superboy and punched him in his face. His eyes were filled with fury.

"GREAT, SUPEY! LOOK WHAT YOUR GIRLFRIEND DID TO MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Well, Wally she deserves it for starting-"

"SHUT UP, ROY!"

KF sped over to Artemis' limp body and picked her up bridal style.

"Can't we just all get along." Robin sighed then started crackling at the sight of Wally cooing at Artemis. He was stroking her hair muttering stuff like, _Sshh, It's alright_ or _Sshh, I'm here_.

"ENOUGH!" Batman's voice boomed over the cave.

Robin stopped laughing, Roy stopped recording, Rocket stopped trying to fight M'gann, M'gann stopped sobing, Connor stopped trying to hurt Wally, Wally stopped soothing Artemis, and Zatanna…..well she really wasn't doing anything.

Black Canary then stepped up and glared at the team. "Your all's behavior has been unacceptably this week. I think this team….and Roy….needs to spend some time together, like….team bonding. So, how about Karaoke?"

Flashed ran to go get the karaoke machine and said, "Sounds great, who's up first!?"

 **This was my first YJ fic. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
